Tempos Modernos
by Mylla L
Summary: Ele partiu há tempos atras e ela não consegue se adaptar a vida sem ele. Será que Bella conseguirá alcançar a felicidade longe do seu amor? Inspirada na música Tempos Modernos do Lulu Santos.


**Tempos Modernos**

**Título:** Tempos Modernos.

**Autor:** Mylla Lino.

**Shipper:** Isabella Swan & Edward Cullen.

**Personagens:** Todos humanos.

**Gênero:** Song fic, romance.

**Música:** Lulu Santos – Tempos Modernos

**Classificação:** NC-16 (contém insinuações sexuais)

**Link do You Tube: **http: / /www (ponto) youtube (ponto) com / watch?v=tQgvyTomW7Y (retirem os espaços e subistituam os pontos)

* * *

_Eu vejo a vida melhor no futuro_

_Eu vejo isso por cima de um muro_

_De hipocrisia que insiste em nos rodear..._

Esse é apenas mais um dia monótono. Um dia de rotina onde eu vejo apenas o tempo passar, na esperança de talvez, algum dia, tudo mudar, melhorar... Quem sou eu? Todos os dias me faço essa pergunta, mas a sociedade me conhece como Isabella Marie Swan, 26 anos, publicitária.

O que é preciso saber sobre mim? Desde que _ele_ se foi minha vida não tem sentido, tudo é vazio. São longos quatro anos ser ver aquele rosto, sentir aquele perfume, me deleitar naqueles lábios, acariciar aqueles cabelos, me perder naqueles olhos.

Infelizmente nem tudo é como nós queremos e eu tive que assistir de camarote ele ir e o pior de tudo é que eu não pude impedir. Tudo por que eu sou fraca e ele, apesar de sincero sempre, hipócrita por julgar o que não conhecia. Eu não o culpo. Em seu lugar, teria feito o mesmo.

_... Eu vejo a vida mais clara e farta_

_Repleta de toda satisfação_

_Que se tem direito do firmamento ao chão..._

Desde que ele se foi, eu vago sem rumo, tentando encontrá-lo em algum lugar. Do que me adianta ter mais do que eu preciso, uma vida boa e confortável, se eu não o tenho comigo?

Por que diabos eu fui dizer a ele as palavras que eu disse? Por que eu apenas não aceitei a sua opinião e tentei explicar a minha? Eu queria poder voltar atrás e então, eu não estaria aqui vagando pelas ruas frias de Londres enquanto ele está tão longe de mim.

Apesar de sentir-me sem chão desde que ele se foi, isso me fez enxergar a vida de outra forma com outros olhos e mesmo sem ânimo para nada, eu tento ver tudo por uma outra perspectiva.

_...Eu quero crer no amor numa boa_

_Que isso valha pra qualquer pessoa_

_Que realizar a força que tem uma paixão..._

Eu tento acreditar que ele vai voltar pra mim, não importa quando e é isso que me faz viver dia após dia. Posso ouvir ao longe os passos das pessoas ao meu redor, o som dos carros, o barulho da chuva que cai e me molha, lavando não só o meu exterior mas também a minha alma.

Por que eu não posso simplesmente esquecer? Por que ele tem que estar marcado como brasa em meu ser? Queria apenas acabar com a dor que me consome e não me deixa um momento sequer.

As lágrimas inundam a minha face, misturando-se com a chuva que banha o meu corpo.

_... Eu vejo um novo começo de era_

_De gente fina, elegante e sincera_

_Com habilidade pra dizer mais sim do que não..._

Ainda divagando em meus pensamentos, percebo que a chuva deixa de cair sobre mim, Paro de andar e vejo a silhueta de um homem as minhas costas. Viro-me lentamente, deixando meu corpo frente ao seu e subo meu olhar devagar, sem pressa alguma.

Seus sapatos eram italianos, pretos assim como a calça social que usava. Um sobretudo cinza escuro cobria seu corpo até os tornozelos. Terno preto, blusa social branca e gravata cinza. Seu corpo parecia ser definido e seus ombros eram largos.

O pescoço branco como pomo de adão evidente se destacava entre as roupas escuras. Suas mãos grandes, com dedos compridos, seguravam firmemente o guarda chuva preto. Mas foi o seu rosto que me fez ofegar.

O maxilar reto, queixo quadrado, a barba por fazer dando-lhe um ar sensual. Os lábios finos, rosados e extremamente convidativos traziam um sorriso torto sexy. E provocativo. Seu nariz era pequeno, afilado e levemente arrebitado.

Os olhos eram especiais. Em um tom de verde esmeralda, tinham um brilho especial, que prendia e tirava o fôlego. Os cabelos eram de um tom peculiar. Bronze. Minuciosamente despenteados, deixando o homem ainda mais lindo.

_...Hoje o tempo voa amor_

_Escorre pelas mãos_

_Mesmo sem se sentir..._

- Pensei que nunca iria te encontrar _Bella_.

Ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso e caminhou para mais perto de mim. Sua mão afagou a minha bochecha enquanto meus braços rodeavam o seu pescoço e minha boca procurava a sua.

Um singelo roçar de lábios se transformou em um beijo urgente assim que sua língua adentrou minha boca e encontrou o que procurava. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha, dançavam juntas e eu podia sentir o leve gosto de hortelã e mel de sua boca.

Suas mãos me traziam pra perto de si. Uma pousava em minha cintura e a outra em minha nuca. O beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso, cheio de desejo, amor e _saudade_.

_... Não há tempo que volte amor_

_Vamos viver tudo o que há pra viver..._

O beijo foi quebrado e eu sentia as lágrimas, não apenas deixando o meu rosto, mas também molhando o topo da minha cabeça. Ele cherava enquanto nos abraçávamos com força.

- Edward... – minha voz estava quebrada pelo choro.

- Sim meu amor, eu estou aqui. – ele também chorava copiosamente.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita. Eu apenas peguei sua mão e ele me seguiu. O tempo perdido não podia ser recuperado, mas o tempo que ainda não veio pode ser aproveitado e recompensar o que se foi.

Durante toda a noite tudo o que se podia ouvir eram gemidos, palavras desconexas e juras de amor. Nossos corpos nus dançavam enquanto nossas almas se conectavam _novamente_.

- Me perdoa Bella, eu não devia ter ido embora. – eu estava deitada em seu peito e ele acariciava meus cabelos.

- Só se você me perdoar por tudo o que eu disse. – levantei a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos. – o que passou já não importa. Só o que importa é que você está aqui comigo... – ele calou meus lábios.

- Pra nunca mais partir de novo. Eu te amo _minha_ Bella.

- Eu te amo _meu_ Edward.

_...Vamos nos permitir..._

_**Fim

* * *

**_

**N/a: **Primeira one-shot/songfic q eu me atrevo a escrever, foi um prazer imenso passar essa idea para o papel e eu espero q vcs tenham gostado.

Até a proxima!

Beijos carinhosos a todos...

_Mylla Lino_

**Gostou? Odiou? Aperta esse botão verde ai e me diz o q vc achou! xD**


End file.
